


Private Transportation

by Jestana



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter makes arrangements for them to go to Greece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Transportation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porridgebird on LJ as a Christmas present. She asked for Talented Mr. Ripley or Pirates of the Caribbean, so I combined them *smirk*. Beta by my sister.

**Private Transportation**

"Tom, I'd like you to meet my cousin, James Norrington," Peter gestured to the man approaching from the end of the dock. "James, this is my good friend, Tom Ripley."

James offered his hand to the blond with a faint smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Tom."

"For me, too," Tom replied, shaking the offered hand, unable to stop staring. James' hair was longer than his cousin's, pulled back into a neat ponytail, and his eyes were a brilliant emerald green rather than gray-green. Apart from that, however, he looked exactly like the other brunette. Glancing at Peter, he asked, "Are you _sure_ you two aren't twins?"

The cousins glanced at each other and laughed. "I'm sure, Tom. Our mothers are twins, though, so that's probably why we ended up looking so much alike."

"So much alike?" A new voice asked from behind James. "Ye're almost the spittin' image of me Jamie-luv, Pete."

James and Peter turned around to speak to the newcomer and Tom peered over their shoulders. The stranger was about Tom's height, his thick black hair hanging in dreadlocks that fell almost to his trim waist. Dark brown eyes peered at Tom curiously. Peter offered his hand to the stranger. "Hello, Jack. It's good to see you again."

"Good to see ye, too, Pete." Jack shook Peter's hand. "Who's yer friend?"

Peter turned and gestured for Tom to come forward. "This is Tom Ripley. Tom, this is Jack Sparrow, James' friend."

"It's nice to meet you." Tom offered his hand to Jack with a shy smile, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand.

Jack grinned, white teeth bright in his tanned face, as he shook Tom's hand. "Just glad ye're not another 'cousin' of Jamie-luv's."

"That's not what you said when you first met Peter," James commented with a smirk as they walked along the dock to the ship moored at the end.

Peter chuckled, his hand finding Tom's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, if I remember correctly, you said 'wonderful' when we first met."

"I'll never live that down, will I?" Jack asked petulantly.

James laughed softly and pulled the smaller man close for swift, teasing kiss. While Jack wrapped his arms around James to keep him close as the shorter man deepened the kiss, Tom glanced at Peter. "They're going to take us to Greece?"

"Yes. Jack and James love any excuse to go sailing and this ensures us complete privacy." Peter arched an eyebrow at Tom curiously. "Unless you _want_ to take a public boat instead? We still have time to book tickets."

Tom shook his head quickly. There was a chance he'd run into an unwanted acquaintance if they took public transportation and he didn't want that. Not when things were finally going right for him. "No, I'm glad for the chance to get to know your cousin and his 'friend'."

"Good." Peter leaned in to lightly brush his lips against Tom's. Dropping his suitcase, Tom wrapped his arms around Peter and deepened the kiss eagerly.

When the need for oxygen forced them to pull apart, they found Jack eyeing them with a playful glint in his eyes, their suitcases gone from the dock. "If ye two are done, it's time to get aboard so we can get underway."

"Thank you, Jack." Peter kept hold of one Tom's hands and led him to the ship, Jack following along behind them.

His cheeks warm, Tom nevertheless kept close to Peter, grateful that Jack seemed to understand and didn't hold anything against them. _Not everyone would be as understanding..._

  
**End**   



End file.
